UAS1E15 Perplexahedron
Plot At the Door to Anywhere, the team is trying to come up with a plan to stop Aggregor. Gwen thinks that they can learn something from their losses. Azmuth contacts Ben on the Ultimatrix and yells at him for failing. Ben tells him that he needs to tell them how to stop Aggregor and Azmuth realizes that he is right. Azmuth says that the last piece is in the Perplexahedron, a structure designed to keep it safe. He teleports them and the Rustbucket there. Gwen realizes that they are in another galaxy. They arrive at the Perplexahedron: a giant cube. They pick up Aggregor on their sensors, and he flies in. The Perplexahedron targets Aggregor, but lets him in when he shows it his pieces of the Map of Infinity. The Rustbucket also enters, just making it in and getting damaged in the process. The team is unsettled by the fact that they are alone. Ben finds a hatch. Gwen tries to track Aggregor, but can't sense him. The team wanders through the Perplexahedron, but get nowhere. They try to go back to the ship by retracing their steps, but find an empty room. Ben tells Gwen to leave a mana trail. When they enter the next room, Ben goes back to find them gone, and that they are in another room, showing that the rooms are moving. He says that the only thing they can do is keep moving, but the doors lock. Kevin tries to break through, but is attacked. Ben turns into Humungousaur. Humungousaur attacks a door, causing more lasers to attack. The team sees a mana shield deflect a laser and Gwen creates a mana crystal, causing the lasers to blow themselves up. Humungousaur punches through the door. He touches one and a robotic humanoid attacks. Kevin attacks it and defeats it. They keep going. They find themselves in a room with two large fans. The fans blow, creating a wind tunnel. Gwen is sucked into another room, as are Ben and Kevin, separating her from them. She is attacked by lasers, but destroys them quickly. A guard then attacks, but she easily defeats it and continues. In the next room, she finds Aggregor. Ben and Kevin are trapped in a room filling with water, so Ben turns into Ripjaws. Ripjaws breaks them out of the room and turns into Ben. A few rooms later, they run into an acid trap. Ben turns into Spidermonkey and webs Kevin to the wall. He climbs to another room. Aggregor dismisses Gwen, but she follows him. Two plates try to crush them, but Aggregor destroys them and walks off. They then encounter an ice room. Gwen tries to stop Aggregor from continuing, but he blasts her with water that then freezes and walks off. Swampfire thaws Gwen out. He and Kevin tell her that they found her by accident, and Gwen and Kevin kiss. Swampfire turns into Ben and says that he has found a pattern: the guards. They only appear when they are going somewhere you shouldn't: towards the map. The team continues, only going through guarded doors. Kevin destroys the guards they encounter. The team gets to a room where a being, the Sentinel, has the piece of the Map. The Sentinel says that Ben's presence fills him with relief, and that they have won. He gives Ben the final piece of the Map. He tells Kevin that Paradox hid the map to keep beings like Aggregor from getting infinite power. The Perplexahedron starts to collapse, and the Sentinel tells Ben to protect the map above all else. They leave, with the map guiding them to the Rustbucket. Aggregor arrives at the Sentinel's chamber. Ben wants to save the Sentinel and he and Gwen go back. The Sentinel is horrified to see them. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and attacks Aggregor. Aggregor defeats him, so he turns into Ultimate Cannonbolt. Ultimate Cannonbolt bounces around and attacks Aggregor. Gwen saves the Sentinel, but Aggregor takes the Map from Ultimate Cannonbolt and flies away. Ultimate Cannonbolt turns into Cannonbolt and then Ben. The Perplexahedron falls apart and Kevin picks up Ben, Gwen and the Sentinel in the Rustbucket. The Sentinel yells at Ben for not protecting the map and then dies. Ben says that they will still stop Aggregor. Impact *Ben transforms into Ripjaws for the first time in Ultimate Alien *Ben transforms into Ripjaws for the final time in Ultimate Alien *Aggregor gets the final piece of the Map Ripjaws UA.png|Ripjaws|link=Ripjaws Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *The Sentinel Villains *Aggregor *Perplexahedron Guards Aliens *Humungousaur *Ripjaws *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Cannonbolt x2 *Ultimate Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc Category:Alien Returns